All is Not What It Seems
by Alazara
Summary: All is not what seems when it comes to our wolf prince and a Lord Sesshomaru is there to take advantage of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Totally not mine. I wish but it's not. How sad this has made me.

~Author Rant: Well I'm completely bored right now and didn't feel like working on the ten other stories that I need to work on so I decided to make another one that I could work on also! Yay for dumbness! Lol you writers know where I'm coming from with this (maybe). You're trying to get the creativeness flowing so you make other small stories to get you going. Ya, my luck I'm alone on that planet. Well anyways here is my story thing and I'll see you at the end~

All is Not What it Seems

Chapter 1

Have you ever had a secret that you wished you could tell? One that you hate to hide since it hides who you really are? I have one. I have a secret that most are very open about but I must be a secret because of the simple fact that my father didn't get what he wanted. Yes this is my father's fault for being a selfish ass who couldn't take what he got. Who am I you ask? I am known as a Prince by my people, I am Kouga. I am Kouga who is actually a princess instead of a prince.

I was born a female and when I was my father took me to a witch and got me changed into a male except on the full moon. Ya the night when a demon's power is at its highest I am turned into my original form. I usually hide from everyone on this night that way no one knows since my father always told me that it was wrong for anyone to know, so I keep my secret.

Like tonight I must keep my secret. I must hide since not only tonight is a full moon but the beginning of mating season. I can't not be around my pack mates or else things will go wrong and I won't be able to stop them. Even after all these years, I am still not use to my female form.

Finally stopping at a hidden hot spring I take a breath as I tried to relax my worn out muscles. Ever since I got up this morning, I have been running and time was running out since it was already night time. Looking into the water of the spring, I felt a rush of heat come over me as I saw the moon's reflection in the water staring back at me. The heat continued to consume my body as I felt the familiar feeling of the change.

Gone were my manly features and replaced with feminine, soft curves and loveliness. I was such a small female, I don't know why. I was about 5'7 compared to my normal 6'0 and I was so soft looking. Like a single hit would take me down.

Sighing as I sat down on the bank of the hot spring and rested more fully since it seemed safe here and the hot spring would help hide my scent. Soon the change was complete and I felt a stirring heat left behind that signaled the heat of mating season was beginning. 'Thank god this only happens every once in awhile. To deal with heat and beginning a female at the same time is such a pain.' I thought as I began combing my fingers through my long hair.

A light breeze blew past me as I stared over the hot springs wondering if I'd ever be able to be one person and be happy with someone and may be have a family. I didn't know how that could ever be though. Changing every full moon into something else hasn't exactly something normal.

"What are you doing here wolf?" came a growl from behind me. Freezing as I tried to figure out what to do. I heard heavy footsteps come closer to me before I felt a clawed hand grab my hair and jerk me back to look into the eyes of the Lord Sesshomaru. "I'll ask again wolf, what are you doing here?" He growled as he glared down at me. Breathing heavily as I tried to figure out what to do before he found out what was going on but I could see it in his eyes that he was seeing things and they were being put together in his head.

"You smell like the wolf prince yet you're a female. A female in heat at that, could it be that the wolf has had a secret this whole entire time?" He sneered as he ripped my chest armor to reveal my chest to him. "Hmm well well look at this, it appears the prince is actually a princess." He sneered as he took a hand and trailed it up my waist till it got to one of my breast and gave it a squeeze.

Squeaking as I tried to pull away from him but only was roughly shook till I was still again. Breathing heavily as fear began to build up in my chest as I tried to think of what to do as I felt my shirt being ripped off me. Yelping loudly as I tried to cover myself from him as I started to panic and get away from him. "Stay still!" he growled as he slapped me across the face.

Everything went foggy for a second as I felt myself being dropped to the ground. Breathing heavily I tried to gather myself before I felt his hands gathering my wrist in one of his hands and dug me back towards a tree. Struggling weakly, I tried to get away as I felt my wrist beginning tied before I felt my arms being hung above my head. "Let me go!" I rasped out in panic as I tried to get my arms down but alas I was stuck.

The rustling of clothes caught my attention as I saw a now naked inu in front of me, ready to take what he wanted. Fear began to rush through my veins as I saw him come closer to me and I pushed back as far as I could into the tree but I wasn't willing to open up and take me away.

Clenching my legs together as I felt his clawed hands slip between my thighs and pry them open and expose me to him. I tried to scream as he kneeled down and pressed his face in between my legs and take a deep breath. I heard his breath hitch as I realized he was no longer in control of himself but the demon that was in heat was in control. Gulping in fear as I tried to think of something to do but my lack of knowledge of my normal body held me back from figuring out a plan.

Arching in surprise as I felt something wet and warm lick over my vigina before it slipped inside. Gasping and arching up as I tried to understand the strange yet pleasurable feeling that was running through me as thing continued to lap at me. Moaning softly as the pleasure continued to get better and I felt a liquid begin to flow from me. A dark blush covered my face as I heard a loud moan come from between my legs and shyly I forced myself to look down. Feeling my face heat up as I saw Sesshomaru's face in-between my legs with his tongue deep in my vigina and the liquid that came from me was coating his mouth.

Moaning again as I tried to push myself closer the pleasurable feeling before he pulled back. Whimpering slightly as he pulled back and stood up to look at me before he ducked down and took on my nipples in his mouth and began to suck. Moaning loudly as I tried to understand everything that was going on as I felt something hard press against my vigina. Breathing heavily as I tried to understand what it was when I realized that both of Sesshomaru's hands were holding my legs open. When suddenly the thing slammed into me, throwing my head back in a slight scream as tears leaked their way down the side of my face as I felt like I was being torn from the inside out.

Sniffling softly as I felt Sesshomaru's tongue lapping at my tears as I felt him start moving in and out of me. Whining in pain as he held me wide open for him as he continued to use me before I arched in pleasure when he hit something deep inside me. Moaning in pleasure as I felt him continue to slam into me and I felt like electricity was riding through my body and soon I felt a pressure building up inside me.

The pressure became more and more intense before I felt something explode inside me and warmness fill me up and a pain entered me neck before I blacked out.

It was the morning light that woke me up and I felt so sore. Groaning as I sat up and looked around to see I was still at the hot springs. Sighing heavily as I tried to understand why I hurt so much since last night was a hazy mess in my mind. "I see your awake." A hard voice came from behind me. Sitting up quickly before I groaned in pain to turn look at the owner of the voice. Lord Sesshomaru was standing behind me in all his glory and looked angrier than normal. "Such a surprise I found out this morning that the Prince of the wolf tribe is actually a Princess. Not only that but you somehow got me to mark you as my mate. So now you will come with me wolf back to my castle and you will be my slave since I will not have a mangy wolf as my mate." He growled as fear began to fill me

~Well ladies and gents that is my beginning of my first Inuyasha story. I'm sorry if the lemon part sucked, still not use to writing those and I was trying not to go to overboard but here is the beginning. So I hope you enjoyed and will be around for more. Please check out some of my other stories and please read, enjoy and review and I'll make sure I get some more updates coming your way, not only for this story but my others as well.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Big surprise huh?

~Author's Rant: Well obviously things have been really slow lately and I'm sorry about that but lately I've been dealing with a lot of bull shit that I really shouldn't have to but I do. Believe me all this crap has really taken it out of me. I think I've been called every word in the book this past month all because I refuse to hurt someone and give into someone else. Amazing isn't it? Anyways you all don't need to hear about this bull shit. Here is your next chapter in the story. I'll see you all at the end~

Chapter 2

The walk back to Sesshomaru's Castle was a long and unpleasant one since I was tied and being drug behind his dragon with the little human girl and green elf staring at me. Whimpering slightly as I felt the ropes tare farther into the already raw skin of my wrist as the dragon pulled me up the side of a hill. I was so tired and was very close to passing out. It has been days since I've had anything to eat or drink and I was starting to feel the strain on my body.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't you think we should give her something to drink or eat? She doesn't look well." The little girl whispered to the inu but with my demon hearing I could hear her as if she spoke at a normal tone. "No Ren. We are almost there so she'll be fine until we get there." He said back to her with no emotion. How this little girl could stand to stay with him was beyond me. I had the unwanted pleasure of being his captive for the last couple days and I'd rather be stuck with Inuyasha then this ass.

We continued to walk for the most of the day before we were able to see the towers of the castle that belonged to the one and only Lord Sesshomaru. Ren, the little girl giggled happily before slipping off the dragon and running the rest of the way to the castle and was greeted by a woman. As we got closer I could tell this wasn't just any female either. It was another inu and a pregnant one at that. When she saw Sesshomaru she smiled happily and came to embrace him but stopped short when she saw me.

"Who is this?"

Who knew that one small sentence could be filled with such hatred and coldness. Without really knowing it I stepped back to put more distance between the two of them but was stopped short because of the rope. "This is my new slave." Sesshomaru said shortly as he turned his head a bit to glare at me with such hatred that made me wish the earth would just swallow me up.

The female sneered and took Sesshomaru's hand and lead him back to the castle as the dragon followed slowly behind them as if it was afraid of her as well. "Jaken take care of the wolf." Sesshomaru ordered as we reached the entrance of the castle. Jaken bowed to him as the couple entered the castle, leaving us outside. "Come on wolf. Let's get your disgusting self cleaned up." Jaken sneered as he took the rope from the dragon's saddle as another slave came and took the dragon.

Jaken pulled me to a side entrance on the other side of the castle and lead me to a bathing area were several woman immediately swarmed me and began pushing me towards the bath. They took off the ropes and what little clothes I had on before pushing into a swallow tube and began scrubbing every inch of me. Once they were done, not a single piece of skin was left untouched. They dried me off then dressed me in a small dress that barely covered anything and was see through basically.

Blushing I wrapped my arms around me to try and cover myself up from anyone that could be looking. One of the servants came over and dragged me over to a small room where there were several dresses and a desk of various face paints. They moved me over to the center of the room before getting several items and began to dress me up like a life size doll.

Soon they settled for a deep blue kimono with a white obi to go with it. They put this on over the little dress I was in before and then they started working on my hair and face. It wasn't long before my hair was curled and I had a light shade of make-up on.

Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of myself. I looked like a dolled up little princess. The slaves backed away as Jaken asked me to follow him as his eyes pity for me. I didn't believe it. The little green elf that hated me was looking at me like that, god there was nothing worse. Hatred started to boil within me as I slowly followed Jaken into another part of the castle.

We entered a hallway that was part of the main house and I couldn't wait any longer. Twisting off around I took off down a hallway, ignoring Jaken yelling at me and trying to catch me. Quickly I ran around random corners trying to find my way out but it seemed like I was trapped within a maze. Breathing heavily I slowed down and looked around trying to figure out where I was but every where looked the same.

Growling in frustration as I picked another hallway and took off again only this time I didn't get far. A hand came out from the darkness and grabbed me and slammed me against the wall causing everything to go blurry for awhile. Gasping for air, I quickly hit the hand that held onto my arm but it was useless as I was quickly pinned against the wall with a heavy body.

"How dare you? You stupid mutt! I own you and you think you can just run away from your master!" Growled an angry voice that could only belong to the one and only Lord Sesshomaru. "Let me go you stupid flee bitten mangy disgusting mongrel!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip. The sound of skin slapping skin rang out through the hallway as Sesshomaru struck me across the face before jerking me around and stripping off kimono from my body and threw me to the floor.

"You think you can get away with this? You stupid wolf. You belong to me and within time you will understand this and you will obey me." He growled as I heard the sound of a whip cut through the air as fear welled up in my stomach as I quickly tried to get away but was to slow as the whip struck me. Yelling in surprise and pain as the whip easily cut through the thin fabric of the dress and into the skin of my back. "You will learn who your master is!" he yelled as he continued to strike me.

I don't know how long he continued to beat me into submission but it seemed to go on forever. Soon my body became numb to the pain that was coursing through my body and I just laid there as I waited for him to finish. Suddenly I felt a hand in my hair as I was ripped off the ground and thrown into a table. Yelping as I stabilized myself against the table as I tried to get control of my legs again.

The kimono was suddenly ripped the rest of the way off my body as I felt something hard pressing against my center. Jerking forward as I tried to get away from him as he slammed into me causing me to scream. It seemed to hurt more then when he first did it. Struggling, I tried to pull away from him as he continued to use my body.

Growling angry I but down into his arm which caused him to yell out in surprise. Everything went black suddenly as he slammed my head into the wall in front of me and I felt my body slump forever as I lost control of everything.

The pain continued to pulse on my back and between my legs as he slammed himself into me harder and I was felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Everything was blurring and fading and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Gasping for air the darkness took over my being and I felt myself slipping away….

~Author's rant: Well there is chapter 2. I don't know how this story is going, what do you guys think? Bad or good? I will hopefully update again here soon with chapter 3. But a warning for the future, from December 17 to January 8 I will not be updating at all because that is my Christmas vacation and yes I will still be writing chapters for these stories but you'll have to wait till after January 8 to get them. Hopefully you all understand and if you don't well that's your problem. So that's all for now and as always read, review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well here is the next chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long but at least we got here.

~Chapter: 3

Nineteen days. Nineteen long days since I last saw anyone. After I had woken up from being beaten by Sesshomaru I found myself locked in a cage. Since then I have only been given small amounts of food and water and that was only so I would survive. Sniffing slightly as I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I tried to keep away all the memories of my life before this horrible even happened.

I missed my pack so much. I missed my brothers and my sisters and my grandmother. I missed having fights with Inuyasha and acting like I want Kagome. I missed everything and I wanted it back. Hiccupping slightly as I curled up tighter on myself as I tried understand what I could do. There had to be a way to get out of here. Every cage has a door in which you can escape from and this one was no different.

Looking up as the dungeon door opened to reveal the master of the castle as he finally decided to show himself to me, "So wolf have you finally learn a lesson or do you need to stay down here longer?"

Glaring at him before bowing my head in silence, I won't survive much longer down here on the scraps I was receiving and I would never be able to escape if I was caged up down here. So for now the best thing to do would to play puppet and dance for now.

The door was unlocked and I slowly crawled out, making sure to stay away from him in case he decided that he felt violent. He looked at me before turning and heading out the door, leaving me to follow. It was just like last time; I was dropped off in the care of Jaken and was bathed and dressed in a light green kimono. Jaken showed me where I was to be sleeping and where I would have to make myself present able for the Lord every day. He told me the rules and what to expect. After being with Jaken for awhile I began to think maybe he wasn't so bad.

Jaken owed Sesshomaru his life and he was here paying it back. That didn't mean he wasn't annoying but he was just here paying back his debt like anyone else would. After he was done explaining everything to me he had to go and attend to other duties and I was left on my own. And that's how I found myself outside in the gardens enjoying the warm summer afternoon.

I will escape but how I was going to achieve this I don't know because this place is sealed up tighter then Sesshomaru's asshole. The castle was nearly four flights high with a tower and a nice high wall that surrounds the entire place.

There was simple no way to get of here. At least for now. I will find a way out of here no matter what. "And what do you think you are doing in my garden?"

Whipping around I met the enraged red eyes of the queen of the castle. "Well? Answer me you little tramp." She sneered as she jerked me up by my hair and made me stand. "I wasn't aware I wasn't allowed out here."

She sneered angrily before making me become great friends with a nearby tree. "You will leave my garden you harlot and you will not enter it again." She hissed as she once again grabbed me by my hair and threw but this time through the entrance and right into Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing wolf?"

Pushing myself off his chest I stared up at him before moving back a bit. "I wasn't aware I wasn't allowed in the garden. Your mate was updating me on the rules and showing me the door." I muttered as I pushed my hair out of my face as I avoided his eyes. "I wasn't aware I made the garden forbidden to you. The only place I made forbidden to you was the fourth floor and the towers."

Shrugging as I kept looking off in the other direction as he began to rub the side of my neck. "Don't listen to Azera. She has no authority on what happens in this castle. You may enter the garden at anytime. Only what Jaken told you is what the law of this castle is."

Nodding slightly as I stepped away out of his reach as I began to feel my skin crawl at this touch. I didn't need to look up to tell that he was glaring down as me. "You'll have to get use to my touch sooner or later wolf for you are mine. You tainted me with disgusting smell and caused me to lose control and made me mark you. Now you are mine and I will not be denied for what is rightfully mine." He growled as he cornered me.

Glaring up at him as I finally took in everything he said, I couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. "I didn't force you to do anything you disgusting dog! You were the one who found me! I was away from everyone and you came to me."

The sound of slapping flesh echoed through the marble halls of the castle as I held my cheek in shock. I don't know why I was surprised at the slap. May be because it wasn't something that he usually resorted to. Beating was something Sesshomaru did but slapping? That was a new one on me.

Looking up at him Sesshomaru I noticed he wasn't looking at me any longer. In fact he wasn't even there and the slamming door to the garden gave me a hint to where he went.

Sighing tiredly as I headed back towards my room I wondered how Sesshomaru had actually manage to find someone as cold hearted as he was. I didn't think such a person existed. It really was amazing if you thought about it.

Azera was a female dog demon with long silvery hair and green eyes. She was almost as tall as I was, maybe a bit taller and I was 5"7. She could almost pass for Sesshomaru's sister which was something amazing since one couldn't say the dog lord wasn't a beautiful creature.

Stopping for a moment I wonder what the he was I thinking. Sesshomaru beautiful?! What the hell was wrong with me? Closing my door in disgust, I walked across the room and out on the balcony. It was like I was a high priced whore. Maybe I was. No I was but it was more of a slave that had just been plucked from her homeland like a spoil of war.

Walking back inside I curled up on the bed and tired to stop the trembles from coursing through my body. But before long the trembles worsened and the sobs began and couldn't stop.

~Sesshomaru~

Growling angrily as I slammed the down closed and stalked into the garden. This place wasn't anyone's but mine. This was my garden and my castle and no one will take them from me. "Sesshomaru?" came a soft voice from behind me. I couldn't help but feel more irritated at the sound of her annoying voice. My marriage with her was nothing more than a contract between our parents that I had to uphold.

"What do you think you were doing? Giving orders in my castle. You have no right to be giving orders in my castle." Azera backed away a few feet as fear shined in her eyes.

"This is my garden! You built this for me!" she screeched angrily as she balled up her fist at her side as if she was an actually threat to me. Turning around I grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her close. "I did no such thing! This place and everything in it is mine! If you weren't carrying our child right now you won't be here."

Giving her one last glare before I left the garden to go find somewhere else to be, it seemed like there was no where I could to relax and be alone. Walking down the hall I soon came to the where the whores and slaves were usually kept. This part of the castle was usually always empty but there was a noise here. 'That's right.'

Moving towards the door near the farthest end I wasted no time in pushing open the door and stalk in towards the shaking figure on the bed. Growling slightly at the sight of her, I was tired of every female around crying and whining about every damn thing there was out there.

Stalking over to the bed, I grabbed her by her arm and knocked her over onto her back and climbed on top of her. She began to struggle and cry more as I took advantage of her. Rubbing my hands up and down her body, I didn't understand why I desired her. Even when she was crying and resisting me I found myself desiring her more.

Pushing open her kimono as I continued to plunder her mouth but as soon as I got the kimono off her shoulders she really started fighting me again. Pulling back from her mouth I started nibbling on the full neck of hers as she began to yell and beg me to get off as her tears streamed down her face.

I continued to play with her until I was done and then I left. As I walked down the hall I could still smell her on me. Could still hear her voice as she whimpered and begged for me to stop and sitting here in my office thinking about her wasn't doing me any good but making me want to go back in there and have her again.

~So there is Chapter 3, I don't know if it's good or not but I hope you all enjoy it. I will hopefully have chapter four up soon for all you to enjoy. So as always read, review and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the story that you're reading

~Author's Rant: Well here is chapter four! Sorry that it has taken so long and I know that I say this every time I update but I am truly sorry. I wish it hadn't taken this long but things do happen and I can't change that but I will be doing my best to get more updates coming your way

Chapter: 4

It has been almost six months since Sesshomaru had brought me here and began using me as his toy. Azera was being a huge bitch and making life complete hell. 'Psh what was I saying, my life is already hell.' I thought as I continued to brush the knots out of my hair from latest session with Sesshomaru. Sighing as I placed the brush down on the vanity as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell.

I looked several years older and so worn down. My eyes had bags under them and I was so much paler then I used to be. I barely even recognized myself anymore and it saddened me.

Looking up as a knock came at my door as little Rin stuck her head and smiled at me before entering. Rin had taken quiet a liking to me and me to her. Azera didn't like her and on a daily basis yelled about her presence in the castle but thankfully Sesshomaru's voice rang out louder and the girl was safe. "Hi Kouga!" she chirped as she skipped over to me and giving me a big hug. "Hello Rin how are you today?" I asked as I pulled her up into my lap. Rin smiled and began telling me about her day as I played softly with her soft silky hair.

I was glad she had gotten over her fear for me because without her I would have been driven crazy by Sesshomaru and Azera's fighting and loving attention they both give me. Rin was the only thing that got me through the day and I don't know what I'd do without her. "And you know what? I think she's just gonna blow up because she's getting so big. The babies just going to bust out and be all grown up and be just as cruel and annoying as her." Rin said as I smiled at her as I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Rin you shouldn't be talking like that. These walls have ears and they will tell the devil that walks the halls and then we'll all be in trouble." I whispered in her ear as my hands snuck around and began to tickle her sides. Rin squirmed with laughter and tried to get away as I continued to tickle her without mercy.

"What is this racket?" came an annoyed voice from the doorway. Bringing Rin close to me in order to protect her from whatever it could have been and to me it was someone who I needed to be protected from. Sesshomaru stood in my door way looking at the two of us in annoyance. Rin turned towards him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "We were just talking Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she began to play with my hair as I looked anywhere but at him.

He stood there quietly before he slowly walked closer. "Rin would you please go play elsewhere while I talk to Kouga." He said. Rin hesitated before sighing and nodded before sliding off my lap and slowly heading towards the door. Once the small click of the door closing resounded signaling that we were alone. Neither of us moved we stayed frozen as Sesshomaru stared into my soul as I stared off at anything but him.

"You know it's rude not to acknowledge someone when they are in the room with you." He said as came to stand before me. I slowly turned my head towards him but I kept my eyes focused on something behind him because truthfully I didn't want to look at him. Sesshomaru slowly reached out and cupped my cheek. I felt myself flinch as his skin came in contact with my own which caused him to pause before letting his hand slide into my hair. "You still don't accept my touch after all this time." He whispered.

I choose not to say anything to his statement. I could have easily mouthed off and said something smart but truthfully I didn't feel like exciting his desire in anyway. He continued to gently rub his hand through my hair like there was nothing strange about it. I stayed frozen looking at the floor wondering what the hell was wrong with him today. He wasn't doing anything other than brushing his hand my hair and just staring at me.

Slowly Sesshomaru pulled away and turned away and just walked out of the room like nothing happened. I stared after him, confused before shaking my head and just writing it off as he was going crazy.

-Later-

"And I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru married her because she's mean and rude. I mean I used to think she was nice but then she actually killed the puppy Lord Sesshomaru got me for my birthday." Rin said as she whipped her teary eyes as she sniffed a little. "I'm sorry Rin." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. We were out in the garden relaxing and enjoying the nice late summer air since Azera had left to go attend some business somewhere else.

"I don't like her" Rin said angrily as balled her little fist up and pounded them against her knees. I quickly grabbed her fist and wrapped my hands around them and held them to my chest to stop her from hurting herself. "Rin please stop. There is no need to hurt yourself. Yes Azera is a mean uncaring woman but there is nothing you can do about it other stay away from her. She is Lord Sesshomaru's mate and that's that." I whispered to her as I stroked her hands with my thumbs. I knew what I was saying wasn't very comforting but it was the only thing I could think of to say without lying to her. I believed that telling the truth was the best thing to do no matter how painful. "Rin sniffed and looked at me with her bug watery eyes and I couldn't help but feel my heart melt at the sight. "Lord Sesshomaru said that she was going to be my new mommy when she first came. Back then she was nice to me. I think it was because Lord Sesshomaru told her that I was his ward and I think she heard him call me his daughter and after they got married she became meaner as the days went by." She whispered. "But I wish she never came and I wish you were my mommy!" Rin exclaimed as she threw herself into my arms.

I sat frozen before slowly bringing my arms to wrap around her carefully and held her close. Being born a girl but being raised a male made me unsure of how to deal with what comes normally to other females. But ever since I came here and been with Rin I felt something I've never felt before. I don't know how to explain it but it left me warm and happy. Sighing happily as I pulled her into my lap and sat back I happen to notice a shadow moving away from one of the window on the far side of the wall. 'I wonder…'

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll hopefully have more here soon so please leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll take everything you all say into consideration. Thank you for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

A/N: Well here is chapter 5 after god knows how long of a wait. Yay for me for being slow. I am very sorry for the wait but wait no longer for your chapter.

Thank you for all the readers who have reviewed and followed and favorite this story.

Every Friday is Update day!

Chapter 5

Days came and went and things stayed the same. Sesshomaru was more distant from me than he had been when he first brought me here. I suspected it was due to the fact that Azera was close to her date and any other time he was gone. I was immensely glad to have this freedom away from him. I didn't want him touching me or even looking at me so with him gone or busy I was free from both.

Rin and I spent most of our days together having fun. We'd either be out in the garden or in her room playing with her toys or whatever else the small girl wanted to do and I loved every minute of it. Like right now we were currently sitting out in the garden again lying under a tree while guessing what the clouds look like. "Kouga?" Rin asked softly. Looking down at her from her position on my chest I waited to see what she had to say.

"Why haven't you turned back into a boy?"

Blinking slowly before leaning my head back to look at the sky sadly, "Because Sesshomaru bit me while like this and the spell broke." I whispered softly as I played with her hair. I actually miss my boy form. The reason was it was the only form I knew everything about. This form was still a whole new ball game for me. "I like you like this." Rin whispered as she nuzzled closer to my side as I realized with a smile that she was falling asleep.

Relaxing more fully into the soft grass of the garden I couldn't help but smile. These were the moments that I lived for anymore. These peaceful moments with Rin that made me actually feel happy and accepted as I ignored everything else. Closing my eyes as I too decided that maybe a little shut eye was needed as the feeling that everything was about to change crept into my heart.

~Couple Days Later~

Horrible screams rang out through the entire castle as Azera was working on bringing her children into the world. The smell of blood and tears stunk up the whole place as Rin and I huddled together in my room.

It was a little past midnight when the first scream had woke me up and within minutes my door opened to reveal Rin, crying and scared in her confusion of what was going on. I explained to her what was going on but it only seemed to scare her more and the screams were not helping in anyway. This is what brought us to being cuddled up under my covers as Rin kept her head buried under my chin.

"It's going to be ok honey." I whisper soothingly but nothing seemed to help her calm down. Holding her close as she began to shake I began to wonder if we shouldn't sneak out into the gardens even though it was forbidden at night. But right now I didn't care if it was, all I cared about was Rin and that's when I decided that I would risk punishment to help Rin.

Slowly I got up as I was not use to holding a child and trying to get out of bed and wrapped a blanket around the two of us before walking to my door. Peering out into the hallway to make sure no one was there I held Rin as close as I could as I hurried down the corridor towards the gardens.

We were very lucky to make it to the gardens unseen but the fact that the mistress was having a baby was probably the cause of that. Squeezing out the door and closing it before heading over to Rin and my spot by the old tree in the middle of the garden and settled down for the night.

The night was cool and chilly but the fact that Rin was calming down and starting to drift off made it all worth it.

A/n: Well there you go, please review and tell me what ya think


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

A/N: Well I realize that every new chapter I begin when I restart a story is short and not that great and I apologize for that but it's just me getting back into the story. I promise everything will get better.

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and people who favorite this story

Updating every Friday!

Chapter 6

"What are you two doing out here!?" Jaken screamed jarring both of us out of our sleep as he franticly paced in front of us. Rin and I stared at him for a moment trying to understand everything that was going on. 'It's too early for this' I thought as I rubbed my eyes as Rin settled in my lap and began to fall asleep again.

"Ugh! Get up! Get up! We need to get you both back inside before Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you're out here!" Jaken screeched again as he actually grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. "Ok ok Jaken I'm getting up. Just stop pulling me." I growled slightly as I jerked away from him and standing up on my own with Rin in my arms.

Thankfully we made it back into the now quiet castle and into my room without anyone seeing us and Jaken didn't die from a heart attack so all in all it went well. "So Jaken how did everything go last night?" I asked quietly as I placed Rin underneath the covers and walking over to Jaken who was standing by my window. "Well there is now a prince in the castle and Azera is well not that you care." He said with a slight smile.

"That is so not true Jaken. We here care very much for the mistress of the castle." I said sarcastically as Jaken nodded with a bigger smile on his face. "Just behave Kouga; the lord of the castle is not in a delightful mood." He said with a look that indicated I'd be seeing Sesshomaru later tonight to fix that.

Sighing as I sunk down onto the pillows beside the window as Jaken left me to dwell on the oh so much fun I would probably be having tonight. It didn't take long for Rin to wake up no thanks to the screams of the newborn baby demon. "Ugh why is it crying?" Rin groaned as she flopped down onto the pillow beside me.

Giggling slightly as I scooted closer to her to run my fingers through her hair "Babies do that Rin. Might as well get use to it because it's going to be like this for awhile." I whispered.

~Several Days Later~

Growling angrily as I stuffed my head back under my pillows again. I was seriously getting tired of hearing that infant scream for hours on end. Azera wasn't doing shit and neither was Sesshomaru and I was getting the worst headache known to man.

Growling as I snapped up and climbed off my bed and stomped out the door and down the hall to the nursery. I wasted no time in throwing open the door and stepping inside. It was all bright and babyish but that I could care less about. All I cared about was the screaming infant in the crib. Walking over to the crib and peering inside to look at the poor neglected child to see he was basically a spitting image of Sesshomaru if he was a baby and was beat red from screaming for hours on end.

"Ok lil one. It's time to stop screaming because its making the nice wolf heads hurts." I hushed as I leaned over and picked up the child who immediately stop crying and just clutched onto the kimono. Looking down at the small child as he peered up at me with his big gold eyes as his small fist fisted my kimono tightly as his little stomach growled loudly.

"Come on let's go see if we can't find you something to eat." I whispered softly as I began my way to the kitchen. I had to admit I was glad this was a demon child and not a human child because demon children may be defenseless when they are first born but they are less fragile. Holding one hand behind the baby's head as I leaned back against the kitchen door to push it open to reveal the gossiping kitchen ladies.

"Hey ladies." I greeted with a smile as they turned to me with wide smiles in return. "Well look at you girl, first you go and pretend to be a boy and then you find the biggest jackass in the world and then you go around stealing babies. You just live a boring life don't cha?" Maria said with a big grin on her face. Stella was laughing beside her as she patted Maria on the shoulder and pointing at me, "And not only that she comes her with the baby expecting something from us, the poor lonely cooks of the castle. You know before long she's going to be all up in our business, sniffin in our unders and trying to fondle the goodies." She chattered as Maria began laughing along with her.

I love these two crazy old cooks. They are full blooded demons but they are lower classes and they seemed to love their job in some weird way since apparently their family had been with Sesshomaru's family for a long time I guess is what they said a while back.

"Here you are darling. Give that to the youngling and he'll be right as rain in no time." Stella chirped as she handed over a bottle.

Smiling in thanks I leaned back on in the chair to move the prince to get more comfortable before moving to feed him which he latched onto with gusto.

"Shame that youngling doesn't have the proper milk for him to feed on. That woman isn't too into child care and the Lord isn't here to set her straight and won't be here for several more weeks so I don't know what the poor dear is too do." Maria sighed as she came around to stroke his cheek. The little prince whimper and continued to stuck on his bottle in a fast pace.

"It's quite odd though." Stella suddenly said as she leaned over the counter to get a better look at us. "What is?" I questioned as I refused to take my eyes off the baby that I couldn't help but keep my eyes on.

"Demon children usually don't let strangers touch them much less pick them up and feed them from strange containers that aren't the breast." Stella explained as the little prince stared into my eyes with his beautiful golden eyes that were starting to droop in downiness.

Maria moved to wrap her arms around me before saying something that would bring the realization just how much my life was going to change. "Looks like he didn't bond with his momma and was written her off as useless or dead and I can give you a hint on who he has picked to be his momma in her place."

A/n: so here is chapter 6, Please review and let me know what you think. Also what should the prince's name be? Cause I have no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

-Disclaimer- Refer to Earlier Chapters-

~Hello again everyone! It's been awhile since I have updated and I'm well aware of this and I'm sorry but sometimes life gets in the way of writing. But you know what? I'm going to have more time to write now because I have only one class on Monday and Wednesday and then Tuesdays and Thursdays are my most busiest but I will be writing more. Yay!

So anyways this story and _Don't Leave Me in the Madness_ are the two stories I am going to be focusing on right now then I'll move on to the others but know I have already got the outlines for these stories done so now I just need to write it all down.

Anyways on with the story! ~

Chapter 7

"What's his name?" Rin asked suddenly as she finally turned away from the sleeping baby on my bed. Looking at her from my place at the window I shook my head and went back to staring out the window thinking. "You mean you don't know? Does he even have a name?" Rin questioned as she came over and leaned against the opposite wall at the window.

"He might but I don't know it." I muttered quietly. The moon was full tonight. Its light blue light lite up the sleeping forest for miles. It was moments like this I was usually at peace but not tonight. Tonight I had too much on my mind as I stared out at the night.

I was born a female that was changed into a male except on the new moon when a demons power is at its highest. I went into heat and was caught by the Lord of the West and ended up as mate/slave. I was raped several times by him and now his kid from this wife has chosen me as his mom since his mom is a pathetic creature and so has his ward. So much has changed….

"Kouga? Are you ok?"

Jumping slightly as I turned towards Rin and smiled slightly as I moved and pulled her into my lap. "Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking about how everything has changed for me." I answered softly as I began to play with her hair as she stared at me from the corner of her eyes. Looking away she was still quiet as she looked out the window and I began to wonder if maybe I said something wrong. "Rin?"

"Would you leave and go back if you could?"

My eyes widen in surprise at her sudden question and sadly I had no idea how to reply. How do I reply to this question? "I…"

"It's ok if you do. I would understand if you would want to leave." She whispered as she ducked her head down. "I mean I think I would too if what happened to you happened to me. You have a family somewhere else and you don't love Lord Sesshomaru so…"

Her last words disappeared into a soft whisper in the wind but the point was clear. She didn't want me to be because I had to. She wants me to want to be here with her and Sesshomaru. For the first time in a long time I was speechless. How do you respond to this when you don't even know the answer yourself? Truth is that I'm scared to go back to my pack no matter how much I missed them. I've always been known as a Prince to them and suddenly I'm a Princess that is mated to the Lord of the Western Lands. I can't in any world see that going over well.

Taking in a deep breath as I pulled Rin close as I prepared myself for this, "Rin, dear I do want to go home. I miss my family but I couldn't just leave you." And it was true. I couldn't leave Rin now. Not after all this time. I love this little human child as my own and I wasn't about to abandon her.

"Do you mean it?"

Smiling at her as I nodded as her face broke out into a huge smile and wrapped her arms my neck as she laughed happily. "Yay!" Laughing softly as I gently shushed her as the baby stirred a little but thankfully stayed asleep.

"Oh oh did you know Lord Sesshomaru is going to be coming home soon?" she said excitedly as she bounced on my lap. "No I didn't know that. I've been dealing with Sinsha."

"Sinsha?" she questioned. Smiling sheepishly as I shrugged, "He doesn't have a name because of that dumb bitch doesn't have a single mothering bone in her body. So I gave him a name."

Rin nodded before it was interrupted by a huge yawn that lasted a good couple seconds but it made me realize how tired I was myself. Standing up with Rin comfortably in my arms as I headed over to the bed and sat her on the edge before crawling in and placing Sinsha on one side and Rin on the other.

It was a quiet and relaxing until morning came bring the bitch from the pits of hell as the sun arose over the mountains. "There he is! How dare you?!"

Jerking up as I made sure Rin and Sinsha was behind me only to see the only thing I couldn't protect them from, Azera. "What are you doing?" I hissed as she came around to Sinsha's side of the bed. "I'm here to collect my son since you've been hording him." She hissed back as she roughly picked up Sinsha causing him to be startled awake and began crying. "Be careful with Sinsha!" Rin suddenly piped up as Azera sneered at her and stalked out of the room.

Growling angrily as I listened to Sinsha's cries go down the hall as that bitch kept going. "Rin." I began as she turned her attention to me as I saw her angry teary eyes, "I think Sesshomaru is going to be back soon."

********Some time later*********

"Are you prepared? You are expected to be at the gates to meet Lord Sesshomaru with everyone else." Jaken called from the doorway. Sighing as I finished pinning up Rin's hair, "Jaken you can come in." I called as there was a slight hesitation before the door opened. "That good Rin?" I asked as she checked out her bun in the mirror before smiling and hugging me again before running off.

"Amazingly well done for someone who's been living as a man all there life." Jaken commented as I rolled my eyes. "Ya I had long hair. I did play with my hair you know."

He nodded before looking at me and sighing, "You aren't ready and Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon. You are to be out meeting him with the rest of us."

"Why?" I sneered as I flopped back on my bed, "I'm just his whore. I don't see why I need to go with you guys to meet him." I could hear Jaken sigh as he came over and patted my knee. "If anything this will be helpful because it's your defiance that turns him on. So maybe this will make things a little easier for you when he is here." He offered before heading out while yelling about getting ready.

Sighing again as I stared at the ceiling as I thought about what he said. Maybe he is right. Sesshomaru always seemed to really like my fighting against him when he wants sex. Maybe being friendly with him will be so confused and leave me alone plus with Azera and all that, he'll have no time for me!

With new energy that I haven't had in years I quickly bounced up and ran over to the wardrobe that I have, which surprisingly was quite large. I guess Sesshomaru wanted me to actually have a choice in something. Quickly pulling on a silver kimono with a pale blue obi before quickly combed my hair and left it down before going to join the others.

We all made our way to the gate in silence except for the crying of Sinsha as Azera as always failed at being anything other than a bitch. Sneering at her as she still roughly handled Sinsha, I seriously wasn't about to sit and let this happen but the arrival of the Lord of the castle arrived. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she took off towards him as he descended a couple feet away from us. It was still odd to me to see him smile and be gentle with her as he carried her in his arms. "Sesshomaru." Azera smile impatiently as he came up to her and stared down at the crying Sinsha.

"Why is he crying?" he asked annoyed as he glared at her as she glared back. "He is going through a phase." She hissed as she sent me a hateful look. 'Stupid bitch' I thought as a pair of gold eyes turned to me. "Hello Kouga." He said in almost a questioningly way.

Smiling innocently as I nodded and placed a hand on Rin's head as she came over and stood beside me as I greeted him in return, " Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru. I hope your trip was well." 'I hope you choke and die on kindness' I thought happily as he stared at me for a moment longer before nodding and began leading the way back up to the castle. From there we all had an awkward silent lunch before splitting up again.

*****Sesshomaru's Prov*****

It was odd coming home to a bunch of people standing outside waiting on me. It was even odder to come home and see Kouga of all people outside standing with everyone. Out of everyone here she was the last person I expected to be outside waiting on me.

'She has to be up to something.' I thought as I entered my office and closed the door. I had expected to come back and find that she had run off and that I would have to go and retrieve her but I guess that isn't the case. 'Why didn't she run? And why was she actually polite earlier? She has to be up to something.'

"Sesshomaru you've been gone all this time and now you're hiding in here. I demand that you take this damn child!" Azera hissed as she slammed my door open and all but through the child at me. Growling as looked down at my nearly purple faced son before standing up. "How dare you! You come in here without permission and mistreat our son! My heir! Who has seemed to do nothing but scream since I have arrived! I demand you take this child and make him stop or else you will be punished!"

I had to give my wife credit. She was brave as she stood her ground and began screaming back at me without fear. Placing the child down on the ground as I stalked over to my wife and backhanded her across the face to silence her, which only seemed to make her scream even more.

The fight was the standard you will not put a hand on me and I am your wife and you will do as I say on her case. My case went on about how I am the master of the castle and her husband but my mind was torn from the fight when I noticed my son crawling, more like dragging himself out of the room. Swiftly moving around her as I moved to follow him and she started to follow as well as he drug himself down the hall towards a room that surprised me.

The door was opened slightly as laughter poured out of it as I assumed Rin and Kouga were inside playing. I could hear my son beginning to coo and he finally got himself inside the door as I hovered outside with my bitch of a wife. No sooner than a few seconds you could hear Rin call out a name as you heard someone go over to where I assumed my son had gotten.

Turning to glare at Azera as I swiftly turned and entered the room that my son shouldn't have been able to find on his own. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted as she sat on the bed beside Kouga who had my son cradled in her arms cooing happily. "Hello Rin, Kouga. Would someone explain to me why my son was able to find this room on his own?" I ordered as I looked between my now nervous wife and mate and ward.

No one moved to answer my question and it was quickly getting on my last nerve. I am the master of this castle and the Lord of these lands. When I asked a question I expected it to be answered immediately. "Answer me now!" I growled loudly as my son whined in response.

Rin looked towards Kouga as she nodded but before Rin could speak Azera was screeching in my ear. "It's all that bitches fault! When I was healing from the hard birthing process and that came and stole him and has been hiding him in here while I heal. By the time I healed he wouldn't let me touch him without screaming his head off!"

"That's a lie!" Rin suddenly piped up loudly as she stood up on the bed as she glared at Azera. "Shut it you brat!" Azera hissed angrily at her as Kouga responded by baring her teeth at Azera. Carefully she placed my son in the middle of the bed as she stood up and growled, "Shut your mouth you lying bitch and don't you dare ever talk to her like that."

"Silence!" I yelled angrily as I turned to Rin, "Rin tell me what is going on." She nodded and sat back on the bed and began her tale. "Well after you left Azera wanted nothing to do with Sinsha and basically he was left alone to the servants. Sinsha cried for days and then finally Kouga got tired of it and went and got him and has been taking care of him since then. Azera hasn't even touched him since birth. Today was the first day that I have even seen her and earlier she came in and took Sinsha so you would think that she was taking care of him instead of Kouga."

"Is this true?" I asked Kouga as she looked off to the side before slowly nodding. Nodding in return before I turned to look at Azera as she glared at Rin with such hatred, "Kouga continue watching after Sinsha and Rin while I deal with Azera." I growled as she looked at me in disbelief.

"You're going to take her word over your wife's?" she screeched again as I turned towards her. "Yes I would and I am now get to my office now." I hissed angrily at her. Unsurprisingly she defied my orders and stood her ground. It was rare that I would be at my end with someone this quickly but she had proved herself to be worthless as every possible thing.

Grabbing her arm as I roughly directed her from the room as she began screeching again for me to let her go and fighting against me but I would have none of it. I basically had to drag her down the hall and into the office and toss her in as I entered and closed the door behind me. It was going to be a long day.

~ So this is Chapter Seven. I hope it was to your likings and the next one I'm going to get working on soon. So as Always please read, review and enjoy. But please leave a review because I thrive off of reviews and knowing what you think. Until next time. ~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Refer to Earlier Chapter

~Ok here we are finally. I'm out for the semester and will be working my butt to get some work done with my stories. **Beta reader position is still open**. If you're interested then please contact me anyway you please. But anyways enjoy!

Chapter 8

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Rin asked as she cuddled into my side. I really didn't know what was with this kid in asking questions I really didn't know the answers too. Maybe all kids were like this, I hope not. If so then I'm never going to have kids. "I'm not sure Rin. We'll just have to wait and see."

"But he looked really mad." She whispered as I noticed her eyes were beginning to drop as tiredness began to take over. "We'll just have to wait and see Rin. Now get some sleep." I whispered as she finally fell into dream land.

Sighing softly as I looked between the two kids that seemed to have claimed me as their mother and really just felt…old. I wasn't old though. I'm still young in demon years but I felt old. But what could I do? I couldn't abandon either of these kids even if they aren't mine but I have fallen in love with them.

But that didn't change the fact I still longed for my home in the mountains. I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss everything but how could I possibly go back now? I mean my father went did everything he could to make sure that no one knew I was actually a girl. So ok there goes that issue and lets go on to issue two. I'm now mated to the Lord of the Western Lands and an Inu at that. This will not look good in the views of the elders. Plus the fact that I couldn't just walk out of here, Sesshomaru would come after me in no time. Then I couldn't just walk out on these kids.

Sighing again I let myself going limp on the bed. What the hell was I suppose to do? A soft cooing from my side drew me out of my thoughts as I turned to see that Sinsha was still awake and looking at me with his big gold eyes and toothless grin. "Aw hello Sinsha." I whispered as he continued to coo at me as he cuddled into the crock of my arm.

He really was adorable and I couldn't help but smile. "You are so cute."

****Sesshomaru****

"Do you not understand what I have been saying!? You have proved yourself to be nothing but a problem. You walk around here undermining me and then you can't even take care of your own son! How can I expect you to be the Lady of the West?!" I hissed at Azera as she stood proudly before me as if she had done nothing wrong and maybe in her mind, she hasn't.

"I'll answer it for you! I can't. You are nothing but a worthless waste of space that my father wanted me to marry. And you know what? I will not force myself to be with you a moment longer!" I declared as I ripped my desk draw open and pulled out the marriage contract and held it before her. "You can't do this Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she tried to grab the contract.

"I can do as I please. And this Sesshomaru will destroy this marriage and you will return to your lands." I yelled as I ripped the contract while ignoring her yells as I threw it into the fire and watched it become ashes. After it was complete ash I turned to her with no remorse as I grabbed her arm and quickly drug her screaming and struggling body to the gates and threw her out.

I had to regret for what I was doing as I locked the gates and told the guards to make sure she didn't come back in. Our marriage had been nothing but an agreement left by my father and she was only going to stay if proven to be useful. It was safe to say this woman was beyond useless.

Growling as I slammed the door behind me as I reentered and began heading to my office as Jaken joined me. "Shall I have the servants remove all traces of her from the castle?" he asked but from his tone I could tell he already had them working on it now. "Why ask questions that you already know the answer too Jaken?"

"As you were your Lordship." He said with a slightly bit of laughter in his voice as he left and headed off to where he went. My office was within sight but for some reason I felt I needed to go back to Kouga's room.

Maybe it was to make sure that she was as good with my son as she seemed to be. Quietly and quickly I headed to her room and took a look in when I arrived. Kouga was laying on the bed with Rin nestled against her right side and then my son on her left cooing at her happily as she smiled at him.

This was the first time I had seen her so open and relaxed and it was with my son. Hmming softly as I decided that I needed to speak with her and as soon as possible. But for now I'm going to let her rest with the children. My son needed it since he had been screaming none stop when that bitch was here.

Growling softly as I walked away from the room and back to my office and collapse gracefully on the couch. This was all annoying and I no longer wanted to deal with it but there seemed to be no end. "Jaken." I summoned as not a minute later the small green elf came rushing in, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Bring Kouga in here. I must speak with her." Jaken nodded and took off and now I just had to wait and in knowing the wolf, she'll take her time.

***Kouga***

"Are you serious? Now?" I growled annoyed as Jaken nodded. Huffing as I stayed still trying to figure out whether or not to leave. On one hand if I leave that means no one is watching the kids while I'm gone and I don't want Sinsha to get hurt. But if I didn't go he would see it as an act of defiance and probably take it upon himself to put me in my place.

Sighing as I slipped out of the bed and made sure Sinsha won't move and told Jaken to watch him while I go and talk with Sesshomaru. Straightening my kimono as I walked to his office and paused just in time to remember I was trying to behave and not piss him off.

It took forever for him to call me in and I am being to think that he is catching up on my game. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I slowly walked in after closing the door. "Yes I did. I want you to explain to me what you know of what has been going on since I left." He ordered sternly as he stared at me from the couch by the fire. Taking in a deep breath as I intertwined my fingers behind my back as I looked around, "Well she had the child and ignored him and I took care of him since I first came upon him. She only came to take care of him when word of your return came."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes before moving to stand and walk over to his desk and sat down. "You will continue to take care of the child along with Rin since she is fond of you. You may leave now." I could easily tell that this was my dismissal and I happily took it to get away from him. "Kouga." He spoke just as I opened the door. Pausing as I waited to see what he had to say, "Thank you for taking care of my son and daughter." He whispered quickly. Looking at him in disbelief before I nodded and left quietly and quickly to get away from the weirdness that is Sesshomaru.

-Please review and thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Refer to Earlier Chapter.

**Attention!**** :** I need the help of my amazing readers. I'm currently writing my own story and I'd like to share it with you in hopes that you will read it and give me your thoughts on it.

You can find my story here on at fictionpress. /s/3139010/1/Child-Of-Darkness. There is a com between the . and / This thing is being a complete pain

I would be forever grateful for your help

Also I'd like to thank Taehyun, thewolf47, and Algrandz for reviewing and expressing your love for the story. It really helps get me motivated when I hear that people are enjoying my stories.

Chapter 9

It has been two long weird months since that night in Sesshomaru's office. Since that night he hasn't been treating me as a slave. He's actually been quite kind when he is around, which thankfully isn't often. He's been off dealing with whatever it is that he deals with when he's not here.

Other than him everything has been good and I even dare say that I am actually kind of happy here. The children have seemed to fill some gap in me that I wasn't even aware that existed until they had already filled it up. Sinsha has grown quite a bit in the last two months; he's actually crawling now and starting to get into everything. Humans in my book have it easy. Their offspring take awhile before they are up and moving around but not demon babies. Demon babies within the first year of life learn to crawl, somewhat walk and even start talking.

Rin has really placed me in the position of being her mother. She even calls me mama now which I think Sinsha is trying to mimic. But either way both of them have been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. They make this place bearable and keep the homesickness away. My wolf this craves for the open fields and woods that surround my mountain side home in the North but as I said the mothering nature is overpowering to those wants.

"Mama!" Rin yelled as she came running into my room. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" she said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and began to me towards the door. I could have easily stopped her from pulling me around but a part of me knew I could probably almost not deny here anything. Even if that meant I had to face Sesshomaru and be forced to endure his company for awhile.

"Let's grab Sinsha from his room first ok Rin? He probably misses his papa as much as you missed him." I said as I darted into the room beside mine and made my way over to the crib. Sinsha was already awake and staring happily up at me as he raised his arms as soon as I looked down at him.

I will admit there was another motive to getting Sinsha other than for him to see his father. Sinsha does not like Sesshomaru in any shape or form. He will put up with being in the same room as him but under no circumstances is he allowed to touch him. I'm not exactly sure why Sinsha isn't a fan of his father but the fact still remains that he isn't a fan at all.

I had to admit though, seeing Rin beyond delighted to see Sesshomaru was worth dealing with his company for awhile. With her he is a completely different person. He is her father and the man that she looks up to. But of course the picture of them two reuniting had to be ruined by the fact that he noticed I was present. "Hello Kouga."

I smiled and nodded as I adjusted Sinsha closer to me as he nuzzled his face into my neck as he continued to watch Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru, how nice of you to grace us with your presence this evening."

Before this would have got me into some seriously trouble, probably even a beating but now it just got me this look that one could probably describe as amused. "Yes well I figured you couldn't be without me one more day, so I rushed back." Two months ago if someone had told me that Lord Sesshomaru would be saying that to me, I would have probably killed them myself to put them out of their misery.

But now it is something that happens quite a lot. I find myself being drawn into conversations with him without noticing when he is here. Surprisingly he is actually quite nice to talk to. For a dog that is. "Hopefully the Rin and Sinsha haven't been giving you too much problems." He asked as he looked closely at Sinsha but stayed far enough away to where he didn't upset him.

"You travel with Jaken and you worry about these two being trouble? You and I obviously have a different definition of trouble." I muttered I watched Rin steal back his attention.

It was a nice reunion for him to come back to I suppose since he is the master of the house. I know some demons demanded that every time that they returned home, their entire staff should be present to welcome them home and inquire about their travels. Thankfully Sesshomaru wasn't one of them.

If he was then, I'd have another way to piss him off but my luck now he'd just find it amusing. "Mama, let's go eat now!"Rin chirped as she latched onto my free hand while holding on to one of Sesshomaru's and lead us to the dining room. I hadn't even realized that it was so late or that the cooks had announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner was a quite affair as normal. Rin was chattering up a storm. Telling Sesshomaru all the things he has missed since he last left the castle. Sinsha sat in my lap drinking from his bottle while eating some of the softer food that I had on my plate. And I was just content to sit back and listen to it all.

It reminds me of what we did back at the mountain. At dinner we'd all gather around a large fire and eat and tell stories and enjoy each other's company. It is how we bonded with our pack. "Kouga?"

Looking towards Sesshomaru, I noticed that the stupid look of amusement was back on his face again as he seemed to be waiting for something. "What? Is that all you can do is stare?" I snapped annoyed as I glared at him.

"I asked what have you been doing since I last left." He said as he took a drink from his wine glass and waited patiently for me to answer. All of this was confusing for me. I don't understand why he suddenly was treating me different from before.

Growling at him I quickly shift Sinsha and stood and left without another word.

~~Sesshomaru's Prov~~

Watching Kouga leave I couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a lot harder then I had originally thought that it was going to be. Kouga didn't seem to want to give me an inch and refused to back down from battle.

I had no interest in fighting with her anymore as an enemy. Kouga has done something for me that I could never repay. She has taken my children under her wing and has given them something that I couldn't give them. A mother's love. Something so simple but both of them needed it like the air we breathe. Sinsha's mother was obviously a sad attempt to give them what they both needed. But Kouga was exactly what they needed. Now the only thing left to do was to get her to feel comfortable around me.

This was something that I am greatly unfamiliar with and have no idea on how to tackle the problem. There has to be away to get her to see that I want to be more than her master. But how was the question. Looking over at Rin, I could feel a few ideas on how to go about this stewing in my head as I smile even tried to work its way onto my lips. "Rin would you like to help me with something?"

And that is Chapter 9. Please review because I love hearing what you all have to say about my story and also please check out my story from the link above. I would greatly appreciate it.

I will get working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Work has been a bitch lately so please be patient and I will not let you down.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Refer to Earlier Chapters

~/~Author's Note: Ok here is the next chapter to my story, I am sorry about the wait. I have been super busy with school and things in my personal life and it is just wearing me down. But here is the next chapter and I am planning on working on all my stories but at random of which one I will be working on each week.

Thank you for all the follows and reviews and thank you for being patient and just reading this story and enjoying my work. And a special thanks to Inuhime1 for the review from forever ago, I really appreciate your support.

**Chapter 10 **

"Are we going to die Momma?" Rin whispered into my neck as we continued our way through the woods towards the mountains. "Not if I can help it Rin." I whispered back as I looked down at Sinsha who slept peacefully in my arms. 'At least that is one miracle.' I thought sadly. I don't understand how all this happened. One moment we were fine and safe inside Sesshomaru's castle then the next moment everything goes to hell.

Now we're walking through the forest at night hoping that we don't get attacked by another demon before we make it to the mountain. "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is ok?" Rin whispered. I could hear the fear in her voice at the thought that her adopted father might not be alive. "I bet he's following us right now Rin. Don't worry sweetie, why don't you try to get some sleep?" I whispered as she nodded and buried her face in my neck.

Oh how I must look to anyone who could see me. Carrying a baby within my arms and a small child on my back smelling like blood and smoke and looking like we've been drug through hell. 'How things have changed for me in this last year. Is this even the right idea? Will they even willing listen to what I have to say? Was I just walking straight to our deaths?

The answers to my questions were just as mysterious to me as to why I hadn't run away earlier when I had the chance during the attack. I could have escaped everything and be free but I didn't…I saved both Sensha and Rin and ran and now risking my life to get them elsewhere that could possibly be safe or not.

It won't be long till I reached the border and soon I'd be back on the mountain with my family. 'Whether that is a good thing or not I have any idea.' I thought tiredly as I shifted Rin slightly and continued on my way slowly but surely.

This was not good. "What the hell happened to you?!" Inuyasha yelled again "And don't even pretend that I don't know it isn't you wolf, I can smell your disgusting smell."

I stared at him wide eyed as I tried to think of what to do. Rin was clinging to my back as Sensha whimpered as I held him against my breast. "Answer me!" he yelled again as he stalked up to me. As he got closer the wolf side of me sparked up and without realizing it I pulled Rin off my back and pulled her under me as I crouched down carefully and growled at him threateningly.

He quickly stepped back in surprise and just stared at me before relaxing. "Relax Kouga, you don't want to hurt the kids." He whispered soothingly as he kneeled down on the ground and got comfortable. The wolf in me slowly backed up and relaxed and I slowly relaxed my hold on the children. "Why are you here Inuyasha?" I whispered as I slowly moved to sit on the ground.

He shrugged and crossed his arms and tilted his head, "After Kagome left, I really didn't have any reason to stay at the village and it didn't need me so I just kind of wonder around doing whatever I want." He said with another shrug. "What about you? What happened? I mean last time I saw you, you were less….girly."

It took me a moment before I could actually breathe much less answer him. "I…I've always been a girl." Pausing as I tried to gather my thoughts while wondering why I was even considering on telling him this but…I needed to tell someone. I need someone…

"I've always been a girl but my father had a witch hide the fact that I was a girl because he wanted a boy but on the full moon I was able to be a girl. So I always knew that I was a girl but I didn't understand until I was a little bit older." I paused again, trying to figure out the way to approach the next part of the topic.

"Until recently the spell was perfect but on the full moon and the heat that we demons go through happened, Sesshomaru found me and….we mated….and he took me to his castle and that is where I stayed with him and his wife. This wife had a son, Sensha, "I indicated towards the wide awake baby in my arms" but she was a horrible mother and Sesshomaru threw her out and then last night her father attacked the castle. I took Sensha and Rin and ran to safety. I couldn't let them get hurt."

Inuyasha remained quiet for sometime before nodding and opening his mouth a couple of times before he finally shrugged. "Where are you trying to get to? I mean I know you're a stupid wolf but you're not as stupid to be wondering around the woods with kids for long."

"Home." I asked without thinking, "Back to the mountains. There isn't anywhere else for me to go" He stared for a moment before nodding and standing up and walking towards us again but this time more open and easy but I still pulled Rin and Sensha close to me and watched him closely as he offered a hand. "Well then I will help you get home. There isn't a way I could leave you to walk through these woods alone with my nephew and Rin here."

I stared at his hand like it was a snake, before slowly looking up into his eyes and saw that is seemed sincere. Sighing I looked down at the two kids who were looking at me with such big trusting yet scared eyes and I knew I had no other choice. Reaching up I grabbed his hand and carefully stood up while holding on to Sensha with one arm and Rin holding onto my middle.

Inuyasha stayed close to me after I got my footing and looked down at Sensha and smiled slightly before carefully brushing is hand against his head causing him to coo. "He's cute. Amazingly considering who his parents are." He said with a slight chuckle before giving me a smile and stepping back. "Let's go." He said as he headed off in the right direction.

Sighing as I stared after him as I grabbed Rin's hand and began following him not knowing where this could go but hoping and praying that this goes well.


End file.
